


No More Secrets

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Angst, Community: 100_tales, Community: love_bingo, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the Season 3 Episode Evil Is Going On. Sookie gives Bill a second chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** No More Secrets  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Bill/Sookie  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 1,545  
>  **Summary:** Set during the Season 3 Episode Evil Is Going On. Sookie gives Bill a second chance  
>  **A/N:** written for [Trust](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/344875.html) on my [Love Bingo](http://love_bingo.livejournal.com) card and for my [100_tales](http://100_tales.livejournal.com) card [Here](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/235927.html)

Tears fell from her eyes as she stared at the man she loved. "You were supposed to love me." Her voice broke as the tears fell faster. "You said that you did. Was it all just a lie to make me believe, to make me fall in love with you?" 

"Sookie." Blood cascaded from his eyes, staining his cheeks. "If you never believe anything else please believe that I do love you." 

"Then why did you lie to her, Bill. Why did you let her almost die?" 

Bill completely ignored Eric. While he would have been perfectly happy to blame his nemesis for what was happening between him and Sookie, he knew he couldn't. Sookie would have found out sooner or later, Eric had just hastened the sooner part quicker than he would have liked. "Sookie, we need to talk. There are reasons that I...” He let his sentence trail off. “Will you please let me explain?" 

As she stood there, staring down at Bill, her lips quivered. She didn't know what to do. She was so hurt, her heart was broken into a million little pieces and she wasn't sure if it could ever heal. "Bill, I...." 

Eric quickly interrupted. He knew she had a soft heart, he couldn’t risk her forgiving Bill. "You can't listen to him, Sookie. He's lied to you, hurt you." 

Sookie quickly turned her head towards Eric. "You've made your point, Eric. And I know I should probably thank you for telling me but I honestly don’t have it in me. Not yet. So, if you could just leave now... This is between Bill and me." Without looking to see if Eric did as she asked Sookie held the screen door open and gestured to Bill. "You’re right, Bill. We should talk. Won’t you please come in." 

Bill felt a rush of relief at Sookie's invitation as he walked passed Eric into the house. She might not be ready to forgive him yet but at least she was willing to listen which was all he could hope for at the moment. 

 

The lock softly clicked as Sookie shut the door and turned to face Bill. “Please have a seat.” She couldn’t quite keep the shivering tone out of her voice. She didn’t understand why she was so nervous. It was almost as if they didn’t know each other and were meeting for the first time. Which in a sense she guessed was true.

Bill waited until she had sat down in the chair before he took a seat on the couch. “What I told you when we first met was true. I did decide to move back to Bon Temps, to make it my home.”

“But you just lied about the why part?”

He shook his head. “No, Sookie. The queen only told me to inquire after you once she knew that I had decided to move back here. I do not think she quite understood why I would want to mainstream.”

Her nose wrinkled in confusion. “Inquire after me?”

“I was told to find out what was so special about you to..”

Sookie quickly interrupted. “To seduce me, to pretend to love me so that I would fall in love with you.” She wiped away the tear that flowed down her cheek. “I guess I made that kind of easy for you.” Her tone was full of self-loathing. _How could she have been so stupid?_

“Sookie.” He scooted closer to the edge of the seat. “I did not pretend to fall in love with you!” A sharp pain shot through his non-beating heart at the doubtful look on her face. For the millionth time he wished he had been honest with her from the beginning. “Yes, I was told to check on you, to even seduce you but after our first meeting when you rushed to save a drained, hungry vampire, one you did not know and at great personal risk I might add, I knew there really was something special about you and I had to find out what. Not because I was told to but because I wanted to know everything there was to know about you.”

She couldn’t let herself believe him. “Why didn’t you tell me when we met that you had a mission?” 

“I ask myself that question every day. Maybe at first it was because vampires do not make a habit of telling their business to humans.” He shrugged. “I had only thought to check on you as I was told by the Queen. I did not plan on getting drained of my blood, your having to rescue me and then my having to rescue you in return that very next night.” As soon as he had said the words he almost wished he could recall them but maybe this was better.

“Did you pay them to beat me up?”

Bill shook his head before she even finished asking the question. “No. I absolutely did not. I would...”

But Sookie wasn’t finished. “Did you let them?”

“I could have been there sooner, yes and for that I am deeply sorry.” He took a deep unneeded breath. At the look on her face he added, “This will sound harsh but I did not know you then. To me it was job I could not refuse and I thought having a blood tie would be the easiest way for me to know what made you so interesting to the Queen and then I would have done my duty and would have been allowed to live my life in peace.” 

“So you just let them... You betrayed me.” She couldn’t continue. 

“I am a vampire, Sookie. I did not even know you yet.” As he stared into her eyes he wished there was a way for him to make her understand.

“So, because you didn’t know me you thought it would be okay to let me be...” Sookie let her sentence trial off. She couldn’t finish the sentence, not and keep her sanity. Even though she only had a vague recollection of everything that had happened to her that night, thank goodness; she could still remember how very scared she had been.

“No, Sookie. I did not; I do not think that. I told you before a vampire does not think like a human because they are not human themselves.” He started to reach out and touch her hand but stopped himself as she moved her hands out of his reach. “If I could undo what...”

She quickly held up her hand to stop him. She had the feeling this conversation would just be the whole tomato tomahto thing and she just couldn’t think about it anymore. She knew she had to stop judging Bill by human standards. It wasn’t fair to him. He was a vampire and she had to start remembering that. “So, why didn’t you take me to your queen?”

His blue eyes stared into hers. “Because I fell in love with you. And as long as I walk this earth no harm will ever come to you.” 

Tears filled her eyes as hope began to flood through her body. “You love me... Really?”

“Yes. I do love you, Sookie. Please do not ever doubt that. I love you more than anything in this world. But if it is your wish for me to leave and never call on you, never hold you, never see you again then no matter how much it pains me to do so I will abide by your wishes. But I will never stop loving you.” Bill leaned over and squeezed her hands, he couldn’t help but notice that this time she didn’t pull away, before he stood and began to walk towards the door.

“Wait.” She quickly jumped up from the chair. She couldn’t stand the thought of him walking out of her life. Tears streamed down her cheeks as Bill turned to face her. “Don’t go. I couldn’t stand it if you left.”

“Sookie. I...”

She quickly interrupted. “I know that vampires have different ways of doing things than humans do.” She paused and took a deep breath. “I can forgive you, Bill. I promise I will forgive you. But if we’re going to be together, if we’re going to make this work then you have to be honest with me from now on. No more secrets. Can you do that?”

Bill’s mouth hung open in shock. _She forgave him?_ He closed his eyes and let the relief wash over him. Blood red tears fell down his cheeks as he opened his eyes and looked at the woman he loved. He took a step closer to her. “I thought I had lost you.” His voice was husky with emotion. 

Before he could walk any further Sookie flung herself into his arms. “I love you, Bill Compton. No matter what, I love you.” She rained kisses on his face and neck as she spoke.

He closed his arms around her and pulled her tight against his hard body. “I love you, Sookie. And I am so sorry. I will never give you another reason to doubt my love for you ever again. I promise.”

And she trusted him. She knew he would keep that promise. Forever.


End file.
